


Erotyczne fantazje 99

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wax Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 99

Weiss wzięła jedną ze świec i usiadła obok leżącej i przykutej do łóżka Ruby. Przychyliła lekko świecę nad brzuchem swojej liderki. Dreszcz przyjemności dotknął Ruby kiedy rozgrzany wosk kapał na jej wrażliwą skórę.

Węzły zacisnęły się mocniej, kiedy zaczęła się wić z rozkoszy. Kolejne krople spadały bez ostrzeżenia. Ruby czuła jak skroplowany ogień doprowadza ja do szaleństwa rozkoszy.

Dziedziczka powoli poruszała świecą, zostawiając na skórze swojej liderki kolejne plamy wosku. Wosk kapał i kapał, kropla po kropli. Ruby w końcu nie wytrzymała tych tortur i doszła z przyjemności, które wypełniło jej całe ciało.


End file.
